A Rose Without Thorns
by Selma Ross
Summary: Harry loved Ginny more then anything in the world. She was his saving grace, his refuge from the world. Harry loved Ginny more then anything in the world. He would never let anything happen to her, he'd give up his life for hers in a second. One day, thin


He stood pressed against the door, overcome with emotions, as he tried to reason with her one last time.

"You go. I'll stay, please," he pleaded.

"Harry," she said as she walked across the room and handed him his invisibility cloak, "You go. You have to."

"Gin, you know what it means, If I leave, and you stay here?" he asked.

"What?" she said.

"They're coming," he said softly. "and let me tell you, they pity no one."

"Harry, I am well aware of what could happen to me if I stay here, but I think it's a bit more important that you get away- safely," she said, choking on her own words as she did so. She was well aware that staying behind and letting him get away almost spelt out her death, but she also knew that if Harry died, there was no hope for any of them to come out alive.

That was that, Harry knew that there was no way for him to win against her. Ginny's will to help him was too strong, she wouldn't allow herself to back out at this point. War was all about strategy; though Ginny never had one, she always found it best to go with her gut instinct. That instinct was telling her to stay and fight for Harry.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered boldly.

Ginny walked closer towards him. As she stepped into the door way, he raised his hands and put one of her loose curls behind her ear.

"I love you," he whispered to the top of her head.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Embracing her tightly, Harry breathed in the soft scent of her hair. He wished he could bottle up the strength and warmth that she was radiating now; he knew he would need it in the days ahead.

"Here. Take this," Ginny said, taking the rose out of her hair.

"It's beautiful," Harry said as he put the rose to his nose and took in the intoxicatingly beautiful scent. He took his free hand and cupped it around her chin so that her face was completely level with his. Staring into her brown eyes, he felt a well of pent up emotions stir inside him that he was only made aware of in the moment. When she looked down, the feeling subsided, and he was left with a sense that could only be described as deep sorrow and grief.

"You'd better get going then," Ginny said, "They should be here soon." Harry bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodbye, Love," Harry said as he turned around and looked through the peephole on their apartment door to make sure no one was coming, "Dammit," he muttered.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"There's someone out there," Harry said.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked.

"You just keep them away from the corner," he whispered, kissing her temple and pulling the invisibility cloak on at the same time. He disappeared into the wall, and there were three loud and efficient sounding knocks at the door. Ginny took in a deep breath, straightened out her posture, and opened the door.

"Good evening," she said "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Actually, girl, I was just looking for a Mr. Potter," the man said. He was dressed in all black robes that bore the emblem of Lord Voldemort and his death eaters.

"He's not in right now. Sorry, good night," Ginny said, beginning to close the door.

"Well," the man said, holding out his arm to stop the door from closing, "There's something else I think that we need to attend to."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. May I come in," he asked in a short manner.

"I'm not sure that that's such a good idea. It's late; I was just about to head off to bed. How about tomorrow morning? I could meet you for tea in Diagon Alley," Ginny suggested brightly.

"I think now is a better time," The man said harshly.

"I really think that-" Ginny started, but she was cut off.

"Now!" the man commanded. Ginny winced as she opened the door.

The plan- they'd gone through the plan thousands of time, but the plan didn't allow for Harry to be there. The plan was worthless now, Ginny thought, three weeks of training useless. If he leaves in the middle of the battle... God, I hope he leaves... there will still be hope for me.

**_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, eight years before hand. _**

"Hey, Ginny! Wait up," she turned around to see Harry standing on the steps about a level above her. In his hands was a porcupine whose two front feet were conspicuously replaced with two small pumpkins. "McGonagall sent me to give you this," he said, motioning to the porcupine, "Told me to tell you to finish transforming it tonight for homework."

"Yeah, Transfiguration's not my best subject," she laughed.

"I can tell," he said, extending the porcupine clad hand into Ginny's reach.

"Thanks," she murmured, before stumbling off. Harry stood motionless for a moment, deciding weather or not to speak.

"I could help you if you want," He offered off into the distance.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"The porcupine. Transfiguration is my best subject- It looks like you could use the help,"

"No. I'm fine. Really," Ginny lied.

"Look," he said, walking towards her, "I need help in Divination-"

"I'm not that good," she automatically responded.

"You kidding me?" Harry laughed, "Trelawney practically worships you. You have to be decent." he said.

"Well-,"

"Anyway, that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about," he said in an underlying tone. What he had wanted to talk to her about was something that she had brought up at the beginning of the year. He could remember it clearly, the exact words she had said…. "Harry, If this…. this thing with you and Lavender….. if it doesn't work out…. not that I'm wishing that it will crumble… but if it does… would you consider going with me to the winter carriage ball?"

The winter carriage races, an ancient bi-annual event that involved a ten day feast, carriage races, festivals, and wizards from around the world, were set in Hogsmade this year, and Dumbledore himself had made special arrangements with the committee in charge of the races to hold a ball for Hogwarts. It was a great treat for all of the students, and Dumbledore said that it would be most enjoyable if each student went along with a partner. Harry, who was obviously tied to Lavender, promised Ginny that if he could he would, but that was back in September and Harry was almost certain that Ginny had forgotten about his promise to her by now.

"What is it then," she asked him.

"Looks like we're on for the ball," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, Harry, that's great but I-"

"Don't worry about it. I and Lavender are no longer together. I'm sure Ron will be fine with it."

"Harry, I can't." she managed to blurt out.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I already have a Tudor in Transfiguration," Ginny said.

"Well she's not a good one if you ask me, and that's not what I'm talking about here," he laughed.

"It's a he," she said.

"Oh, well he's not doing a good job either," he said, "So you'll come to the ball with me then?"

"Harry, it wouldn't be right," she said, biting her lip, in a non convincing tone. _She looks so beautiful like that, It should be made illegal for her to bite her lip that way. Just do it, Potter. You're already here, just lean in._

On a leap of faith, Harry closed in on Ginny, and leaned in to kiss her. She looked a bit reluctant to do it at first, but succumbing to Harry's desire, kissed him lightly on the lips. Suddenly, they broke apart. Harry brushed her cheek lightly with his fingers. Ginny smiled, her face lit up, looking light and airy, relived and pleasantly surprised, although her eyes told a story that was entirely different.

"Harry, I wish, but it's not that simple-" Ginny was cut off abruptly.

"Ginny!" a boy's voice boomed from the other side of the hallway, "Ginny, I was waiting for you," The boy, an attractive brunette , ran over to Ginny and embraced her in a long hug and kissed her. The boy turned around to see Harry gawking at them.

"Harry," Ginny said, "This is Syron, my boyfriend. Syron this is Harry." The boys shook hands politely.

"Nice meeting you Syron," Harry said. Syron was incredibly tall and muscular. He was also wearing the Huffelpuff house emblem on his robes.

"Please, It's Sy," he said in a courteous matter, "Ginny here has told me so much about you, I feel like we're practically best friends…. Is there something wrong?" he asked, picking up on the dazed look that traced Harry's face.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Harry, "It's just that the way Ginny described you to me-" Harry shot a glance at Ginny who was looking at her feet,"- I thought you were a regular-(What did you think he was a regular, Potter,he thought to himself , She never spoke a word about him to you, not a word. What compliment should you pay him? What is he a regular? Gilderoy Lockheart. He sure is pompous enough. He'll think it's just another compliment. ) "-Gilderoy Lockheart."

The full effectiveness of his words was exactly what he had thought. Ginny held in a roar of laughter, while Syron straightened up his posture, grinned broadly, and said, to Ginny, "Is that true, popkin?"

"I might've gotten a bit carried away," Ginny offered shyly. Syron let out a huge chuckle.

"I never knew she thought so highly of me," he said, "But, as they say, _true love knows no limits',_"

"Boundaries," Harry corrected him.

"Oh yes, well you know how it is , Laura seems to treat you pretty nicely," Syron laughed along.

"Laura?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your girlfriend, Laura," Syron added thoughtfully.

"Her name is- was- Lavender. We broke up a few days ago," Harry said darkly.

"I'm sorry to hear it," Syron said, "Didn't see that coming. Ginny couldn't stop about how in love you two were," Syron's voice rang on, but Harry had stopped listening.

Surely he couldn't have been serious. They had never been in love. Ginny knew it. Lavender had came in useful a few times, for things less important than most when someone was in love, but they didn't have a solid relationship, due mostly to the non existent feelings Harry and Ginny shared for one and other, and Ginny knew it. Harry didn't understand why she would lie to Syron about his relationship with his girlfriend when it didn't concern him at all.

"Hey, Sy, we'd better get going. Dinner remember?" said Ginny, who had been silent through most of their conversation

"Yeah, Hun, we'd better. Heading off to dinner, Harry? Want to walk in with us?" Syron asked.

"No, no thanks. I'm not that hungry. I guess I'll see you later. 'Night," Harry said. Syron nodded his head in acknowledgement and Ginny smiled weakly. Syron's hand dropped past her waist and down to her thigh. Harry saw Ginny whisper something in his ear, then kiss him on the cheek. Heturned around and headed back up the stairs.

He wasn't hungry. He felt sick. Syron's almost as bad as Lockheart, he thought, Stupid Git, what does he think he's doing, parading around the great hall with Ginny, like a piece of meat on his arms? Harry let his feet guide him to his dormitory, and he was back at the Fat Lady's portrait in no time.

"Flobberworms," he said harshly to the portrait. Reluctantly, the Fat Lady unlocked herself and Harry entered the common room. Sitting down and taking out a fresh piece of parchment, Harry found himself writing a letter.

He didn't know how he got there, but he soon found himself in his four poster bed, letting go all of the emotions that he had forgotten about.

He cried for himself, He cried for Sirius, He cried about Ginny, He cried until he had no more tears, he still sobbed madly in the absence of the watery substance.

Finally, when he had finished , he heard a nock at his door. The second he opened it, he wished he hadn't.

"I think I owe you an explanation."

It was Ginny.

"Well stop thinking."

Harry closed the door right in her face. Ginny stood just outside the door, generating all of her remaining energy into knocking on the door again.

"Stay away," Harry said when he opened the door for the second time.

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry I stormed off like that down there. I just thought… It doesn't matter. I'm happy for you two." Harry's voice trailed off.

"Who Harry? Me and Sy?" she asked as she walked into the room and took a seat on Ron's bed.

"Yeah, It's great that you've found someone," he said.

"Oh, yes, that," she said softly.

"Well yeah. Just make sure he treats you right." Harry said, looking down at the floor.

"He treats me fine," she said distantly.

"That's good," Harry said.

"Yeah, it is. Look, about earlier. I'm sorry "

"Gin, I didn't mean to kiss you. I hope you understand, I didn't know about you and Sy. I don't want to start anything, you know?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I know, but _you_, Harry, you don't. You come around whenever it's convenient for you, _only_ when it's convenient for you," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've settled for second string with you for a while now-"

"Second string, Gin, you've never been-"

"And it may have seemed like I was a bit dependent on you-"

"It never seemed like-"

"And that I'd wait around for you forever, until you felt about me what I felt for you-"

"_Felt? Felt!_-"

"But that time has passed, Harry. I don't need you any more. I'm not going to sit around forever- I wasn't- waiting for you to come to your senses about things-"

"Things?-"

"About us. I have a boyfriend now Harry. I really love him and he really loves me."

"Love?-"

"The last thing I need right now is for you to come around ready to sweep me off my feet. I don't need you getting in the way of things for me right now-"

"I thought you _wanted_ to -"

"Harry, I did. I wanted to. So bad. But I'm not yours anymore. I'd love to be, but that time has passed,"

"You don't understand, Ginny. I _need_ you,"

"Harry, I understand. I _needed_ you for four years,"

"Then how could you do this to me?"

"How could _you_ have done that to _me_?" Ginny asked him, "You understand how I felt now, don't you? You were just biding your time then. You thought that I would always be there for you. Well guess what? I'm not. Not that I don't want to, but I have a life away from you now. I've found someone who can appreciate me. He loves and appreciates me."

"I've always appreciated you."

"How, Harry? By running after Cho?"

"How about Dean?"

"That was different. You've had your chance, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Ginny,"

"No, Harry, I'm the one that's sorry,"

"So where does that leave us?" Harry asked.

"Right here," Ginny said, "_We_ stay right here. No more then friends, no less. As usual," Ginny added.

"Right, as usual," Harry said.

"Well I should get going," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I think you'd better," he said. Ginny got up off the bed and walked off towards the door.

"Ginny, Will we ever be able to be together?" Harry asked, making her turn around, but Ginny remained silent. "Good luck with Syron."

"Thanks," Ginny said. She flashed a long, sad smile at Harry and walked up to his bed. Kneeling on the ground, she took his hand in her own.

"It's hard for me, but you get it," Ginny said, tears falling down her rosy cheeks, "Maybe some day… but not now, not now," Ginny stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Harry by himself. _And she thinks I gave her a hard time…_

"Where is he?" the man asked.

"Who?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Mr. Potter." he said shortly.

"I don't know," she lied.

"Yes you do." he said.

"Don't."

"You know!" he exclaimed.

"NO, I don't."

"I'm giving you one last try," the man scowled, "one last try to tell me on your own accord,"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"You heard me correctly, girl. Tell me where he is."

"I don't know!" she yelled back.

"Crucio!" the man screamed. A shot of blue sparks fired across the room to where Ginny stood. She screamed in pain for a second, hugging her body in pain. "Do you know now?" he snarled.

"I don't know," she said.

"You are a liar!" he roared.

"I really don't," she said weakly.

"Crucio," he yelledagain. Ginny screamed in pain once more, this timeher body rocked slightly as the blue waves of magic engulfed her body, eventually leaving her in a huddled mass on the floor. She was clutching her sides, sobbing. Her body ached with the pain of the curse. It felt as ifsomeone had sliced her skin off herback and was just keeping her alive for their own pleasure. She felt a feeling of nothingness envelop her. She cared not about herself, but onlyfor the well being ofHarry.The pain became her strength. She fed off of it, using its power to clear her mind, using itsstrength to take controll and let the fear leave her body.

She still said nothing when the man asked her as to Harry's whereabouts. The scene repeated it self several more times, each shot of the curse becoming harder and harder for her to bare. Harry stood sullenly in the corner, knowing there was nothing he could do, as Ginny rocked in pain. He saw her eyes each time she was shot. He knew the pain was about the single most horrible thing that someone could experience.

He had felt the sensationof his insides being turned about, of feeling as if there was no skin to peotecthis body, each touch causing you to cringe because your body had become raw. Even so, Harry noticed that somehowGinny's eyesseemed electrified and full of life, as ifdaring the man to curse her again.

"Stubborn girl, this isn't going to work, I see. You know what this means, don't you?" the man hissed. Ginny looked up in fear, but she was still in deep pain from the curse, unable to speak.

"Imperio!" the man yelled, "Tell me where he is!" The man stood for a few seconds, waiting for Ginny to react. She didn't, instead she lay stiffly on the floor, her eyes in deep concentration. The man was baffled, but Harry was not.

_How could I forget?_ he asked himself , _She can fight off the curse too…_ Still, Harry was worried. The man was a very powerful wizard. He didn't know how long Ginny could fight off the man's curse.

As Harry walked on tiptoe out of the apartment building, even as he walked down the street, he could still hear the voice of the woman he loved. Ginny's screams still echoed in the scilence of the beautiful moonlight.


End file.
